dragonballztcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Timing and Card Resolution
Combat Effects that take place “when entering combat” are not considered to be “during combat.” Effects that take place “at the end of combat” are considered to be “during combat.” Attack Sequence 1) Pay any costs of the attack. 2) Use any immediate effects of the attack. 3) Opponent may play or use one defensive action (shield icon) and use its immediate effects. 4) The attack is considered stopped or successful. 5) The defensive action card is discarded/banished (if applicable) 6) Calculate and deal any unstopped or un-prevented damage. 7) Determine if Critical Damage was dealt. 8) Use any HIT effects. 9) If Critical Damage was dealt, you may choose a Critical Damage effect. 10) The attack is then discarded/banished (if applicable). Changing Levels Sequence The entire "change levels sequence" along with any contextual effects that arise as part of that sequence ("whenever your MP changes levels", "after your MP changes levels", etc.), will interrupt and take precedence over the current sentence whenever it would occur. Whenever your MP is about to advance or lower a level, stop resolving any current effects, complete the following sequence, then resume any paused effects where you left off. [source] [source] # Physically change to new level. # Set your stages to full if advancing or 5 if lowering. # Any "when changing level" contextuals will resolve. # Discard all your Drills. # Any "after you change levels" contextuals will resolve. # Leveling sequence ends, resume play from where you left off Example 1 - You play an Energy Combat attack while you have 4 anger and control Orange Captivity Drill. The attack hits, and you use the drill's appended HIT effect to "Raise your anger 1 level and gain 3 stages." As soon as your anger reaches 5 levels, you will stop resolving Captivity Drill's HIT effect and complete the level change sequence above. Once the entire change levels sequence has been completed, if Captivity Drill remains in play under your control, you will then resume its effect where it left off and gain 3 stages. Example 2 - In the same scenario as Example 1, your opponent's MP is Broly - Survivor. As soon as your anger reaches 5 levels from the Drill's appended HIT effect you stop resolving the effect. Once you reach Set 5 of the change levels sequence, Broly's constant effect will trigger ("After your opponent's MP advances a level...") and your MP will lose 5 stages. Then, if Captivity Drill is still under your control, you will resume the effect where it left off and gain 3 stages. Order of Effects When you play or use a card, resolve its immediate effects in the order listed on the card (one sentence at a time). Then, discard or banish the card (if applicable). Example - You play Namekian Wish. Resolve the first sentence, which is “End Combat.” Next, choose X cards in your discard pile and Rejuvenate them. You do not gain anger from the effect of Namekian Knowledge Mastery, as combat has already ended. Special Timings Effects that take place with a contextual timing (i.e. “whenever,” “if,” “after,” etc.) take place immediately after finishing the resolution of a sentence. Example 1 – You play Namekian Right Throw and resolve its first sentence by shuffling a Dragon Ball into your Life Deck. After completing that, Namekian Knowledge Mastery’s "whenever” effect raises your anger 1 level for shuffling a card into your Life Deck. Then, proceed to the next sentence of Namekian Right Throw and raise your anger 2 levels. Example 2 – You activate Black Devious Mastery by discarding Black Corruption. Resolve the first sentence of Black Devious Mastery by banishing the bottom two cards of your opponent’s discard pile. Then, Black Corruption’s “if” effect banishes the top two cards of your opponent’s Life Deck. Finally, complete the next sentence of Black Devious Mastery and discard a card from your opponent’s hand. Competing Timings When you have multiple effects to resolve with the exact same timing, you may choose the order in which they occur. If both players have effects to resolve with the exact same timing, the player who initiated combat resolves all effects first. Example 1 – You have Blue Overpowering Drill and Blue Positioning Drill in play, and you stop an attack. You may resolve the effects of Blue Overpowering Drill and Blue Positioning Drill in any order you choose. Example 2 – You declare combat and activate the Power of Krillin – Ready. On your opponent’s next action, he also activates the Power of his Krillin – Ready. Later in combat, a card is discarded from a hand. You would use the “next time” effect of Krillin – Ready first, then your opponent would do the same.